Talk:Guild Quest List (MHFU)
Please be careful when filling these in, some quests appear after you've fulfilled certain conditions. Malklor 14:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Elder Dragon 5 star quests: two variations of Lunastra, Teostra and Chameleos quests exist. Only one Daora. I will fill them in as they appear as I've forgetten their names. Malklor 03:33, 22 October 2007 (UTC) There is the last section for Urgent Quest but it seems I am unable to create a new link to it. Would appreciate any help I can get in order to complete it. Thanks in advance. Marsulein 20:19, 30 October 2007 (GMT+8) i killed akantor in 2 minutes he was easy! my brother unlocked crimson fatalis without slaying 10 of every elder dragon. i checked his card. any suggestions? Can someone put on the requirements to unlock "Rise to the Summit"? This is one of the only thins this page lacks. (I haven't unlocked Akantor yet) About the GH Lv8-HR6 & G3 Quest : The Sun With Fangs Is it the "Emperor of Flame" quest bcoz the reward, fees, time, and location is the same. at G3, there are also "Emperor of Flame" quest, but i haven't see it yet... i've double checked ur list n i've done it all of them but still the "CLEAR!!" sign in red for G3, can some1 update the list of guild quest?-- 09:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I've taken a look at the HR9 quests. For Teo/Kusha/Cham there is indeed 1 quest missing. For Teo: A Midnight Audience (Swamp), Kusha The elder Dragon of Wind (Jungle) and Towards the Silence (Swamp) for Chameleos. About High rank Teostra... It must be Desert if the name is correct. If not the name must be changed to Emperor of Flame. I have to check it on my PSP to be sure which of the 2 it is. I think the one in volcano as I only recall the HR3 Teostra quest being in the desert. Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Erm... I just thought I'd mention that you can get High Rank (HR6) Fatalis, and that you haven't put it onto the list. I would do it myself, but I don't want to be scolded by the Mods.... Thanks in advance! Dante. 23:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to be G-Rank! Flicking through the G-rank quest list there are so many awesome monsters, Yama Tsukami, Ukanlos, Nargacuga, Plum daimyo, Terra Shogun, the list goes on and on.I'm nearly there now; just a few more quests.... Rathian Ravisher 09:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I've completed most quests to get to hunter rank 7. I've hunted 10 rathalos and 10 rathian to be exact 12 of each. It won't give me the Silver rathalos or the Gold rathian quests and those are the only quests i need to rank up anybody know whats going on... Rathian Ravisher you also need to kill 100 Wyverns, Not counting Pelaguses, Carapaceons, or any of the Dromes Jpsavage117 (talk) 13:52, October 18, 2012 (UTC)